


There Is Nothing Stronger Than A Mother's Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Molly always kept herself together, for the sake of the family, but one day, she just couldn't keep it bottled in anymore. She begins to fall apart, only to have Arthur pull her back together.





	There Is Nothing Stronger Than A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to MrsBates93 for the quick look over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**"In times of grief and sorrow, I will hold you and rock you and take your grief and make it my own. When you cry I cry and when you hurt I hurt. And together we will try to hold back the floods to tears and despair and make it through the potholed street of life."** _

* * *

Molly Weasley put her wand down on the counter, a ragged sob escaping her lips. The dishes stopped washing themselves, falling into the soapy water. She tried to hold back her tears, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She cried.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, coming into the kitchen once he heard his wife's anguished cry. He put his arms around her hunched over form, hugging her tightly to him.

Arthur was glad no one else was home to see this.

"What's wrong? Arthur, everything is wrong!" Molly cried.

Three months ago, the Final Battle had taken place and the War had finally ended. Molly had bottled up all of her emotions and now they had finally flooded out, the emotions pouring out of her like a dam had burst.

"Come on, Molly, let's go into the living room," Arthur suggested.

He guided his wife, sitting her down on the couch. He sat down next to her. Holding her hand, he asked once more what was wrong.

"Fred," Molly whispered.

Arthur sighed. The death of his son was something that had affected the whole family, but Molly had taken it the worst.

"Molly, it wasn't your fault," Arthur whispered.

"Of course it was! I wasn't strong enough to protect my children, Arthur. I failed as a mother!" she wailed, putting her head into her hands.

"Molly, you are the most wonderful mother the world has ever seen. You haven't failed our children," Arthur reassured her.

"But I did," she whispered.

She had failed her babies. Molly had wanted to protect her family at all costs, but she hadn't. And now it was her fault that their family was broken.

"I couldn't protect Bill from Greyback," Molly sobbed. "And now he's got to live with that stigma for the rest of his life!"

"But Bill's alive, he's all right sweetheart. Bill is a strong man, and he has two beautiful women who have stood by him during everything."

"And Charlie, well, I must have done something wrong with Charlie! He lives so far away, barely ever coming home to visit. And he's gay!" Molly was still coming to grips with everything.

Arthur had to stifle a laugh. He had always known Charlie was gay but didn't dare voice his opinions to his wife. He loved his son no matter what, but Molly was still coming to terms with it.

"Molly, dear, Charlie being gay has nothing to do with you."

Molly ignored him, continuing on. "And Fred, my poor baby. I couldn't protect him! I wasn't there when it happened, and because of it, he died!"

Arthur leaned forward, gently cupping Molly's face in his hands. "It isn't your fault. You can't be everywhere at once, Molly."

"But I could have tried harder!" Molly argued back. She rarely broke down like this, but when she did, it was catastrophic. "Poor George lost his ear! And now he's deformed as well. And he has to live with the grief of losing his twin... we could have prevented that Arthur! We should have."

"George is alive and well, Molly. He still hurts, but he's moving on. He'll be all right," Arthur assured her. "Stop pointing out all your faults and blaming yourself for the bad things that have happened to our family."

"And Percy, well, Percy cast us away like we were the bloody plague! And that's my fault too! I should have loved and nurtured him better," Molly said, continuing her tirade. "And Ron, oh, the things my poor baby has gone through! I should have protected him better, from all the pain and the heartbreak."

"Molly," Arthur said, squeezing her hands. "Stop it."

"And Ginny, my baby girl. We almost lost her at the age of eleven! She almost died!" Molly's voice had raised an octave.

Arthur shook his head. "She's fine."

"She's not fine! I know she still has nightmares! She was possessed, Arthur, possessed! That sort of thing doesn't go away."

"Molly," Arthur gave his wife a tiring look. "Ginny was almost killed in the Final Battle by Bellatrix, but you saved our daughter's life. If it wasn't for you, we would have lost two children that day."

Molly was quiet for a minute. "I suppose you're right."

"Suppose?" Arthur arched his eyebrow at his wife. "I know I'm right. Molly, you've held this family together for so long. In times of light and darkness, you're the one who kept us all safe and together."

Molly smiled lightly at that. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"And because of you, we're together. Yes, we lost Fred, but we still have everyone else. And Fred will always be here," he placed his hand over Molly's heart.

She smiled at him. "Arthur, I've just been so afraid. The world has been healing, but what if our family doesn't heal?"

"Then you need to have more confidence in us."

"You're right, like always."

Arthur smiled smugly at that. "You're a powerful witch, Molly, and I'm so lucky to have you by my side."

She leaned into him, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Arthur, I don't know where I'd be without you," she whispered.

"And I don't know where I'd be without you either, Molly," Arthur replied. "But I love you, and we'll make it through this together. I promise."

Molly smiled at him and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

It would be a long time before the family would fully heal from the War, and things would never be the same again. But they would be all right. Even in the darkest of times, life moves onwards.

 


End file.
